


nsfw alphabet - diego hargreeves edition

by staellula



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staellula/pseuds/staellula
Summary: exactly what the title says - but filthier.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 45





	nsfw alphabet - diego hargreeves edition

**Author's Note:**

> popping my smut cherry with our one and only knife boy!

**a. aftercare (what they're like after sex)**  
Diego is very attentive to you and after sex is no exception. He makes sure you're satisfied and comfortable, helps you clean up and cuddles you to your heart's (and his) content. Pillow talk ends up happening a lot, you two talk softly about anything and everything, enjoying the afterglow with each other.

**b. body part (their favorite body part of theirs and their partner's)**  
Your legs, but more importantly, your ass - he worships it.

Diego catches himself checking you out every single time you leave a room, the way you walk drives him crazy, especially if you're wearing something tight, he won't stop thinking about it until he can get his hands on you. Loves spanking you for that reason, watching your ass bounce everytime he lands his hand on it gets him going like nothing else.

**c. cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**  
He'll do whatever makes you comfortable at the time (usually asks you where you want it), but he likes cumming on your mouth, or better yet, inside you - he secretly loves watching it drip out of your pussy when he pulls out, it's almost enough to make him ready for another round.

**d. dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
As commanding and dominant as he is most of time (in and out of the bedroom), he absolutely loves it when you take charge - but he is to prideful to admit to anyone outside of the two of you. When you do, he's the most obedient sub, the perfect good boy, just for you.

Also, gets pegged, like, does anyone doubt it?

**e. experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)**  
Diego hasn't had that many sexual partners in his life - his upbringing and his job make it difficult for him to pursue relationships and he's not a really a one night stand guy - but he's very intuitive and learns fast, so he definetely knows what he's doing.

**f. favorite position (this goes without saying)**  
It's either you in top of him - he loves how he can see you, run his hands all over your body, squeeze your tits, grab your hips, maybe choke you a little bit - or reverse cowgirl - his love for your ass is enough explanation, right?

**g. goofy (are they serious in the moment? are they humorous?)**  
He's not one to joke during sex, but will play along if you initiate it.

**h. hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes?)**  
Keeps it trimmed, mantains it nicely, but isn't hairless. He doesn't care that much about it and the same goes for you - if you don't want to or don't like to shave, he's all for it.

**i. intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**  
Diego is intense. Whether he's being rough or soft, he always takes the time to worship your body and hold you close - he loves to feel your skin against his, warm and soft, run his mouth and his tongue wherever he can reach, to show you how much wants you.

**j. jack off (masturbation headcanon)**  
Well... a man's gotta let off steam somehow. When you're not around, he'll take care of it, but usually waits until you're with him. The only time he'll refrain from it (and from sex with you) is when he has a boxing match coming up, then he'll keep himself riled up until afterwards (and it makes the victory sex all the better).

**k. kink (one or more of their kinks)**  
Has a praise kink that goes for miles, baby boy needs his validation - and you happily give it to him.

Biting/scratching kink, he likes the sting and the slight pain mixed with pleasure, likes seeing your marks on him the next days. Also likes it when you're cheeky and slap him in the face. Choking you, spanking you. Hair pulling.

If you're smaller than him, a size kink - it turns him on to see how small and delicate you are agains him strong body.

Daddy kink... this one was an accidental discovery. You were being a little tease, asking "what are you gonna do about it? spank my pretty ass red, daddy?". Let's just say, by the end of the night, you were definetely sore and Diego found out he likes that word a lot - especially when it's out of your mouth.

**l. location (favorite places to do the do)**  
Anywhere, really. When he wants you, he wants you and Diego doesn't like to wait. So, if a bed (his or yours) isn't near enough, then the nearest surfice will do - the kitchen counter? the bathroom? ...an alleyway? As long he knows no one will catch you, he's game.

**m. motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**  
You, pretty much. Just the thought that he has you and that he's the only one who gets to see you under him, moaning and whimpering, begging for him, completely his and no one else's.

However, after a good night of vigilantism, the adrenaline and the violence, the power that takes over him gets him turned on. He can't wait to get home, knowing you're waiting for him, on his bed, to take you over and over again, letting go of the tension - on those nights, he goes wild on you, and you love every second of it.

**n. no (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)**  
Contrary to what most people think, Diego doesn't bring his knives to his alone time with you. He's cautious with them around you and would never touch you with them. The same goes for anything else that can really hurt you.

**o. oral (preference on giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**  
The feeling of your hot, wet mouth on his cock makes him see stars. Diego can't get enough of it, he swears there's magic on your sinful tongue. Eating you out, though, is something else entirely. The way you taste, the way you smell, the way your pussy feels under his tongue, the sounds he pulls from your pretty mouth, is all heaven to him. He'll do it anytime, anywhere, as long he can get you cumming all over his face.

**p. pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Depends on his mood. Not gonna lie, he likes it rough, but when he wants to show you his love, he'll make it slow and take his time with you.

**q. quicky (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**  
Would do it multiple times a day, if you're game for it - and you usually are. He can't keep his hand off you and that always leads to something else.

**r. risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks?)**  
He can't really say no to you, so he'll try anything you ask for, if only once. Diego himself ask for much, but it's mostly because he has a hard time expressing what he wants, so you're the one to do that for him.

**s. stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**  
Between his fitness and his probably not human (just half human? who knows) blood, he can go all night or for as long as you want to.

**t. toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**  
Diego isn't much of a fan of toys, he thinks he can get you off much better than a piece of vibrating silicone - maybe gets a little irrationally jealous of them. And as much as you, as any modern lady, like your toys, you can't help but agree with him.

**u. unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Diego can and will tease you, including in public. It will start with innocent touches, on your back, on your thigh, on your neck... until his touch gets heavier and his calloused hands are driving you crazy, biting back moans and wishing he'd take you then and there.

**v. volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc)**  
He won't moan loudly, will keep to groans and whimpers, but he'll be very vocal, telling you how well you take him, how good you make him feel, how much he loves your perfect pussy. It's the only time he allows himself to be more open, when you make him lose control.

~~w. wild card~~

**x. x-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)**  
That BDE is not just an energy - he is packing. Perfect lenght (not too long), but mostly very thick, in the way that fills you up really good.

**y. yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**  
As was said before, he wants you all day, whenever you'll have him, so yeah, pretty high.

**z. zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
His sleep patterns aren't the best, Diego doesn't sleep very well (a mixture of his lifestyle and that old childhoom trauma), so you're always the one who sleeps first.

If he can't sleep, he'll watch you. If he does, he'll close his eyes and just feel you. Your warm body, cooling after your previous activities, your peaceful breathing, your loving presence - that calms him better than anything else and it's what lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (when i said this was my first time writing smut, i was serious çalskl pls let me know what you think, i'll love to hear your thoughts!)


End file.
